Vibra-Pulse
Vibra-Pulse is a beam laser in Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel manufactured by Maliwan. It is acquired by starting the mission Home Sweet Home and opening the weapon crate located in Moxxi's Up & Over Bar in Concordia. Special Weapon Effects Always . Chains a lightning bolt to nearby enemies. Restores 2.5% of the damage inflicted while holding this weapon as health. All parts are fixed. Usage & Description The Vibra-Pulse's laser will chain to nearby opponents if the initial laser hits an enemy. This makes the Vibra-Pulse excellent at depleting the shields of multiple targets at once. As the Vibra-Pulse is provided by Moxxi before characters assault the Helios Station, it is a useful tool during the story events of Science and Violence: it can easily take out the large amounts of Stalkers and Torks present, which are usually a nuisance to kill due to their cloaking ability and small size, respectively. Notes generated by the turret in Don't Get Cocky]] *Chain lightning arcs generated by the Vibra-Pulse may become disconnected and will persist until the wielder exits the map. These arcs continue to play their sound effect and can become overwhelmingly loud when nearby. Visiting inventory or bringing up any other in-game interface stops the sound being played, but doesn't clear the arcs. The arcs will all converge onto a single point in the map, usually off in the distance. *The Vibra Pulse's chain lightning effect is glitched and may carry over to other laser weapons the character currently has equipped, regardless of their type and elemental damage modifier, and even affect vehicle-mounted lasers and fixed turrets. Additionally if Return Fire is used, lasers reflected by it will also get the chain effect, making them a very good combo. *The weapon's full title is "Miss Moxxi's Vibra-Pulse". While "Miss Moxxi's" is treated as a prefix, it cannot be replaced as all of the weapon's parts are fixed. *Before patch 1.0.7, the chest containing Vibra Pulse (Moxxi's Toy Box) could be reopened after it disappears in the main story. It would respawn when the Vault Hunter entered Concordia from Triton Flats, either using Moxxi's Back Door past the slot machines in Moxxi's bar, or the main door by the Black Market, or from The Meriff's Office. This bug allowed multiple copies of the Vibra-Pulse, Slammer, and Kiss of Death to be obtained. *The contents of Moxxi's Toy Box are level 16 in Normal Mode and level 38 in True Vault Hunter Mode, regardless of the level of Home Sweet Home. They will scale to the level of the Vault Hunter after turning in The Beginning of the End in True Vault Hunter Mode, up to level 50. *Athena can potentially Smite two enemies at once with the Vibra-Pulse, should the first shot arc to a second target. *Wilhelm's Cold War can freeze a target with an arc. Trivia *When playing with a controller, equipping, switching to or zooming in, the weapon temporarily turns on vibration for 3-5 seconds, then fades, regardless of firing or not. fr:Vibra-Pulse ru:Виброимпульс Category:Moxxi signature items